


in the morning when i wake

by sheets_theghost



Series: domesticus [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk how to tag, kinda vaguely fluffy i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: Rhys idly considers whether he could actually go back to sleep at this rate or not. Jack obviously has different ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've written so much rhack shit lately it's ridiculous i'm on a roll man
> 
> lame title is lame, i literally couldn't find anything better that wasn't the beatles. the lyrics are from bloom by the paper kites
> 
> unbeta-d, i apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes or oocness!

Rhys is pretty rudely awakened by a bright beam of sunlight aiming right for his eye coupled with a not-so-quiet snore from Jack. He squints his eyes against the light, attempting to turn away from it but finding it difficult when Jack doesn't budge from where he has attached himself to Rhys's body in his sleep, thwarting all Rhys's attempts to move at all. Rhys lets out a low groan, bringing his arm up to throw across his face to shield his eyes.

It doesn't stay there for long. Rhys lifts the arm up and away from his eyes in curiosity when he feels Jack's hips slowly rutting against his thigh, the older man making incomprehensible sounds in his sleep. This is almost the norm for Jack for whatever reason there may be, so Rhys is hardly concerned with it. Rhys can barely make out the sound of his own name leaving the other's lips when he feels Jack jerk awake beside him, his hips subsequently stopping their movement. It takes a long moment for Jack to fully wake up, but when he does, he wraps himself more firmly around Rhys, muttering a sleepy 'morning'.

Rhys responds in kind and finally shifts to turn away from the light glaring in from the window. He idly considers whether he could actually go back to sleep at this rate or not, having already forgotten about Jack's unconscious advances just moments ago. It's the weekend and for once, neither of them have anything pressing planned and all Rhys wants to do is sleep his free days away. (It's the best thing to try to do since his weeks are always endlessly exhausting, this past one being no exception.)

Jack obviously has different ideas than sleep because he instantly goes back to grinding his hips against Rhys's, lips leaving a lethargic trail of kisses along the younger man's neck. Jack has always been a sucker for morning sex. Rhys isn't exactly opposed, or his body isn't, at least.

Rhys lets out a quiet contented sigh, slowly moving his hips back against Jack's, and shifting to meet Jack's lips with his own. The kiss is just like the slow but steady roll of their hips, lips languidly sliding along each other's, tongues meeting somewhere in the mix with no immediate demand for domination from either one of them.

It's practically the ideal image of sleepy morning sex, Rhys thinks.

Rhys is already so hard just from this, can already feel his impending orgasm twisting in his gut. And he almost thinks Jack is going to go ahead and let him come, but instead, the older man stops the slow thrusting of his hips, like he _knows_ , and Rhys promptly lets out a whine of impatience. Jack grins against his lips, hands now gripping at Rhys's insistently wriggling hips, anchoring him down against the bedsheets.

"Don't want you comin' too soon, do we kitten?" It's a rhetorical question, but Rhys disagrees wholeheartedly and makes a displeased sound at Jack in response. Jack tsks at him, moving to ruck up Rhys's t-shirt in order to teasingly play with the strings of his sweatpants. Rhys is having none of it though, bucking his hips up against Jack's hand in need.

"Jaaack, please," Rhys figures begging always works, especially with Jack—he lives to bring Rhys to the point of pleading. Jack only grins a little more menacingly, pointedly keeping his hand away from where Rhys wants it most. Rhys practically deflates, having his plan not work.

Jack backtracks instead, trailing his hand up and under Rhys's shirt, fingertips softly skidding across the smooth skin of his abdomen. Jack shifts to press their lips together again, fingers now lightly roving over Rhys's nipple and the younger man breaks the kiss to let out a gasp that trails off into a pleasured sigh.

Jack is just teasing at this point and Rhys is almost on the verge of telling Jack to either hurry up or fuck off. Then Jack is moving to enclose one nipple in his mouth, and Rhys lets out another gasp when he does. Rhys's fingers have woven themselves into Jack's hair at some point and Rhys tries his best not to guide Jack's mouth where he actually wants it—Jack wouldn't take very well to being told what to do, even this early in the morning.

Jack nibbles and licks at the one nipple, his hand coming up to the other and rolling the nub between his fingers until it's hard. He alternates medially and Rhys really can't help the sounds coming from his mouth. Even so, while he certainly appreciates the gesture, this isn't exactly going to get Rhys off anytime soon.

"Jack, seriously–," he cuts off when a shock of pleasure courses through his body as Jack presses the heel of his free hand against Rhys's clothed erection and grinds along it. Rhys lets out a whimper, his hand in Jack's hair tightening its grip.

Jack continues his administrations, both to Rhys's nipples and his hard cock, and Rhys brings his other hand up to clutch at the side of Jack's t-shirt. The older man eventually makes his way upward to press chaste kisses against Rhys's collarbones, shifting his shirt up ever higher until Rhys finally moves to take it off and throw it to the floor.

The hand that's currently applying such delicious pressure against Rhys's hard-on proceeds to delve into his sweatpants suddenly, pulling them down just enough so Jack can wrap his hand around Rhys's cock.

"Oh god, Jack," Rhys gasps out, letting his head fall back into the pillows behind it. Jack only hums against the younger man's throat, smirking into his skin. Rhys can't help but move his hips along with the rhythm of Jack's hand, moaning every so often.

Jack is back to grinding his hips against Rhys's thigh again, and Rhys decides to indulge him after a moment. He removes Jack's hand from his sweatpants, shifting up and pushing Jack back into the mess of sheets and blankets on the bed. Jack grins, arching a perfect eyebrow at him, understanding exactly what Rhys is doing, and he lies back compliantly. 

Rhys situates himself in Jack's lap, the man bringing his hands up to grab a hold of Rhys's hips when he makes an experimental grind against Jack. The older man lets out a low groan, already trying to guide Rhys's movements with his grip on Rhys's hips. Rhys lets him, too turned on to even protest or tease and go at his own pace.

Rhys is almost surprised he hasn't come yet, but either way, he can feel his orgasm quickly building up again. He spreads his legs where he's straddling Jack for a better angle, and rocks against him faster, letting out a whimper of Jack's name.

" _Fuuuck_ baby, just like that," Jack groans out, bucking his hips up to meet Rhys's movements, his hold on Rhys tightening as he continues to steer Rhys's hips against his own. A series of loud moans mixed in with Jack's name leaves Rhys's mouth, and he moves to press their lips together in a kiss that's all tongue and breathy gasps as he suddenly comes.

Rhys continues to grind against Jack, riding out his orgasm and spurring Jack's on. The older man pants, a sharp curse and a mixture of Rhys's name and several nicknames leave his lips. It only takes a few well-placed thrusts and then Jack falls off that edge, hips jerking up against Rhys's as he reaches his climax.

Rhys practically purrs in encouragement, still moving against him until they both whine at the overstimulation. Rhys all but collapses on top of Jack, both of them just boneless heaps against each other. Rhys is panting into the crook of Jack's neck, mouthing at the skin there as he tries to catch his breath.

"Damn, cupcake," Jack lets out a breathless laugh, still panting underneath him. A soft entertained snort is Rhys's response.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Jack chuckles at that, burrowing his head back into the pillows and wrapping arms around Rhys's body. Rhys cuddles up against him until the disgusting wet spot in his sweatpants is too uncomfortable to handle and he disentangles himself from the older man to go change into clean clothes. Jack lazes about at first, then gets up to do the same as Rhys.

He finds Rhys in the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of Jack's boxers and his dick tries very earnestly to get hard again at the sight of him. It doesn't happen, but he goes up to where Rhys is putting a pan on the stove and wraps his arms around his waist anyway, propping his head up on Rhys's shoulder. 

"I'm making pancakes," Rhys tells him, and Jack grins, obviously enthusiastic about his boyfriend's breakfast plans.

Jack replies after a moment of silence, "Thanks, buttercup."

Rhys snickers, pouring some of the pancake mix into the pan. "For what, breakfast or the orgasm?"

Jack makes a contemplative humming sound like he's actually thinking about it, before smirking against the skin of Rhys's neck where he's nuzzling against it.

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao okay i wasn't sure how to end that buuut i figured that was a good stopping point??
> 
> hmu on tumblr @sheets-theghost if u really wanna


End file.
